There are electronic cameras known in the related art engaged in photographing operation in a private mode selected by the user through a private button operation. In such an electronic camera, the reproduction of an image photographed in the private mode can be prohibited so as to disallow viewing of the private photograph by unauthorized persons (see, for instance, patent reference literature 1).
Patent reference literature 1: Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 2004-215103